fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Kid Icarus X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Kid Icarus series and the Super Smash Bros. series. For Palutena’s Guidance, see Kid Icarus X Super Smash Bros./Palutena’s Guidance. Super Smash Bros. Melee There is a trophy based on Pit from Kid Icarus: Super Smash Bros. Brawl Super Smash Bros. Brawl features from the Kid Icarus Series. *1 playable character (Pit) *1 stage (Skyworld) *4 trophies *4 stickers *5 music tracks Pit Pit appears as a starting playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His look is upgraded for the new console, giving him a design that is fairly different from any of his game counterparts. He mainly fights with his bow and arrow, which can also be split into two small blades. Combined with how floaty he is, he can perform good combo attacks on air with good recovery. Special attacks: *'Neutral - Palutena’s Arrow': Pit’s holds a light arrow and releases it. He can aim the bow at different directions, and the arrow can even change direction midair. While the bow and arrow given to him is original to Super Smash Bros. as shown in Subspace Emissary, he has used a bow as a trademarked weapon in the games. The move itself may be based on the Arrow of Light, one of the Three Sacred Treasures used to defeat Medusa. *'Side - Angel Ring': Pit rapidly spins his bow in front of him for constant attacks. This move can be prolonged in one go, as well as deflect projectiles in front of Pit. While his bow could not do this sort of attack in the original games, the circular motion that protected him may be based on the Projective Crystals found in the Sacred Training Chambers in the NES game. *'Up - Wings of Icarus': Pit’s wings glow blue and he able to fly freely for approximately three seconds. The move is based on the Angel Feather item from Kid Icarus, which allowed him to fly back up should he fall of the bottom of the screen, and the Wings of Pegasus, one of the three Sacred Treasures, which allowed Pit to fly freely. *'Down - Mirror Shield': Pit holds up a large reflective shield in front of him, which can reflect projectiles. The shield is one of the three Sacred Treasures to defeat Medusa, which also based on how she was defeated in Greek mythology. *'Final Smash - Palutena’s Army': Pit yells “All troops, move out!”, summoning a large group of Centurions as a large image of Palutena appears. The centurions in the original Kid Icarus were used to aid Pit in fighting the boss in the fortresses. Palette swap: *'White' (default) *'Yellow': Based on his outfit in a Captain N comic. *'Red': Resembles his chiton after obtaining the Gold Arrow and reaching Level 4 strength in the original Kid Icarus. *'Green': Resembles his chiton after obtaining the Bronze Arrow and reaching Level 2 strength in Kid Icarus. *'Blue': Resembles his chiton after obtaining the Sacred Arrow and reaching Level 5 strength in Kid Icarus. *'Black' Skyworld The only Kid Icarus stage of the game. It is based on the third level of both games prior to Brawl. The stage is set up in a Battlefield form of arena. The cloud platforms are initially covered by nine yellow stones (four on the bottom (with one close to the left edge in a slant), two each on the left and upper platforms, and one on the right platform). The yellow stoned platforms cannot be passed through, but they can be grabbed onto for recovery purposes. The stones can also break, to where the opposite effect happens, especially by the edges. After a certain amount of time, the stones regenerate. There is also a small stoned platform below the main stage that moves rightwards from time-to-time, but it cannot break. Trophies There are 4 Kid Icarus trophies in the game. 2 playable character trophies and 2 series related trophies. Stickers The game features 4 stickers based on artworks from Kid Icarus games. Music tracks The game features 4 music tracks in the Kid Icarus category, and all used in the new Skyworld stage. Kid Icarus Category *'Underworld' - A small medley consisting of a remixed version of the Underworld level theme and the Grim Reaper's theme. *'Skyworld' - This is a redone version of the Overworld level theme from the original Kid Icarus. It is not the Skyworld level theme as the name would suggest--the track is mislabeled in Brawl. *'Kid Icarus Original Medley' - A medley made up of numerous parts of several tracks taken directly from the original Kid Icarus, including the title theme, the fortress theme, and the Skyworld level theme, among many others. Unlockable track: *'Title (Kid Icarus)' - A remix of the original Kid Icarus's title screen theme. This track is also played during Pit's Classic Mode credits. Sound effects *'Pit's victory theme' - Pit’s victory fanfare. Even if the music track is original to the game, it is derived from the original Kid Icarus's title screen theme. Other references If Pit picks up the Hammer item, rather than swinging it with both hands by bending his back, he'll stand still and only swing it by only bending his wrist. This is based on his animation when holding the hammer item in the original Kid Icarus. In Subspace Emissary, Palutena appears as a minor character who gives Pit his bow and arrow. Kid Icarus: Uprising March 22, 2012 Kid Icarus Super Smash Bros. Dark Pit’s design seems to be inspired by Pit’s Black outfit in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS September 13, 2014 (3DS); November 21, 2014 (Wii U) Kid Icarus Super Smash Bros. Being alternate versions of the same game, these two feature mostly the same content, except for stages and trophies and including some different modes. Specifically they feature from the Kid Icarus series: *3 playable characters *19 Smash Run enemies (3DS exclusive mode) (counting Reaper and Reapette as one) (17 if considering Skullters as one) *3 stages across both versions **3DS: 1 stage (Reset Bomb Forest) **Wii U: 2 stages *5 items *2 Assist Trophies *1 Mii fighter costume (DLC) *5 items and 2 enemies in Smash Tour (Wii U exclusive mode) *65 Trophies across both versions **3DS: 58 trophies **Wii U: 19 trophies *2 playable Masterpieces (Wii U exclusive mode) *15 Music tracks Playable characters Pit from the previous game returns, and there are two new characters. Pit Pit returns with a slightly updated look, making it look more like his appearance in Kid Icarus: Uprising. He retains all the alternate costumes from the previous game, but also has two new ones: a Cyan one resembling his chiton after obtaining the Silver Arrow and reaching Level 3 strength in the original Kid Icarus, and a Pink one which may be a reference to the hue of his tunic in the animation short Palutena’s Revolting Dinner. In the Boxing Ring stage, he is referred to as “Captain of Lady Palutena’s Guard”, referencing Pit’s position in the Kid Icarus games. His move set has some major changes from Brawl, including most of his special moves being altered and a new Final Smash. Each Special move also has two new variations, which are: *'Neutral - Palutena Bow': Besides the change in name, the only differences are a longer lag, the arrows being sky blue, holding in a kneeling position, and updated sound effects. **'Piercing Bow': The arrow is stronger and it can pierce through foes, but the charging of the bow takes longer and he cannot guide it in the air. **'Guiding Bow': The arrow has less power in it, but it is easier to control in the air. *'Side - Upperdash Arm': replacing Angel Ring, Pit dashes forward from where he’s facing and preforms an uppercut to an opponent he comes across using the Upperdash Arm. This move can also work on deflecting projectiles. The weapon Pit uses for this move is one of the Arms weapons he can use in Kid Icarus: Uprising, which has weak normal attacks but strong melee dash attacks. **'Interception Arm': When an opponent comes close to him, he targets hits the opponent with the Upperdash Arm. However, he cannot dash. **'Quickdash Arm': There is a longer, faster dash that continues after the uppercut, which could make it slightly harder to control. *'Up - Power of Flight': While Pit does not have as much control of his flight as with Wings of Icarus, he is able to launch himself in a upward, possibly angled, direction aimed anywhere the player chooses for approximately 2.42 seconds, as well as being able to use it again after taking a gimp. This move is based on Palutena granting the Power of Flight to Pit for five minutes since he cannot fly on his own. **'Striking Flight': While Pit only travel slightly left or right in an upward direction, he can attack opponents and possible cause them to flinch. **'Breezy Flight': The move is executed faster, causing less distance to travel, and it pushes anyone near him further away. *'Down - Guardian Orbitars': replacing Mirror Shield, Pit wields the Guardian Orbitars that generates shields from the left and right of him. They can be used to reflect projectiles, as well as having one of them be used for edge-guarding. The weapons he uses are one of the Orbitar weapons he can use in Kid Icarus: Uprising, which specialize in defense and can project shields with charged shots. **'Impact Orbitars': Pit can damage or knockback foes that come close, but the Orbitars lose their ability to deflect projectiles. **'Amplifying Orbitars': Boosts the power of reflected projectiles, but the Orbitars are more fragile. *'Final Smash - Three Sacred Treasures': Pit’s new Final Smash replacing Palutena’s Army. Pit gathers the Three Sacred Treasures as the ability goes through five barrages. The first barrage summons five orange arrows that spread in an arch in front of him. The second barrage shoots three orange arrows that aim slightly towards the closest enemy. The third barrage fires a large yellow arrow that homes in onto opponents. The fourth barrage fires four green energy blasts that home in on the opponent's current location. The final barrage has Pit shooting blue arrows into the sky, causing eight large pillars of burning blue light to shine down from the heavens and damage all those who get hit in the process; each pillar lasts for less than half a second and is randomly aimed with high. The three sacred treasures are powerful weapons in Kid Icarus, which he uses to defeat Medusa in the original game and Hades in Uprising. Palutena Palutena is a first newcomer of the Kid Icarus series in the game, and a starting character in both versions. Her appearance is based on the updated look from Kid Icarus: Uprising. In the Boxing Ring stage, she is referred to as “Goddess of Light”, referencing what position of God she is. Palutena possesses a vast array of fighting abilities at her disposal. Being based on the goddess Athena, Some of her abilities involve her using her staff with a shield as a dash attack. She also shows her tribute as a Goddess with her wings for Forward and Down smash, showing a beam for her Up smash, performing a halo as her Up aerial, and use telekinesis for her grab. Along with each separate Mii Fighter, she has the most amount of unique special moves. Unlike other fighters, Palutena’s custom special attacks act much differently for each Special Slot, as well being unlocked from the start. *'Neutral:' **'Autoreticle': Palutena summons a reticle and it aims at any opponent near her range. Once it selects one, Palutena shoots 3 lasers at the reticle’s direction. Autoreticle is an enhancement type power that Palutena gives to Pit in Kid Icarus: Uprising where he automatically targets an enemy with an identical-looking reticle. **'Explosive Flame': Palutena summons a spherical explosion in front of her a certain distance away, which expands and engulfs a moment later. The Explosive Flame is an offensive power used by Pit or a fighter in Uprising where he summons explosions in front of him that traps enemies and damage them. **'Heavenly Light': Palutena summons a pillar of light near her that can damage opponents a little bit and give a slight push effect without much knock-back. This move acts very similar to the name counterpart move in Uprising used by Pit or a fighter. *'Side:' **'Reflect Barrier': Palutena raises a shield to emit a rectangular barrier, which can reflect projectiles. The barrier moves slowly away from where she summoned it, which gives a weak push effect. The Reflect Barrier is an offensive power used by Pit or a fighter in Uprising where he summons shields to deflect projectiles. **'Angelic Missile': Palutena immediately launches herself horizontally while spinning. Angelic Missile is a movement-based power in Uprising in which Pit charges his foes head-on like a missile. **'Super Speed': Palutena dashes forward, outrunning any fighter, and attacks. Super Speed is a movement-based power in Uprising in which Pit or a fighter dashes for a limited amount of time and attacks enemies along the way. *'Up:' **'Warp': Palutena teleports within a short distance in any direction. Warp is a movement power in Together Mode of Uprising in which a fighter teleports to a random location in the arena. **'Jump Glide': Palutena ascends in the air and glides downwards, showing off the halo. This move acts very similar to the name counterpart move in Uprising used by Pit or a fighter. **'Rocket Jump': Palutena launches slightly upwards while creating an explosion beneath her feet. Rocket Jump is a movement power used by Pit or a fighter in Uprising where he propels himself upwards and damage surrounding foes. *'Down:' **'Counter': Palutena holds out her shield, and as soon as counterattacks any incoming attack with her staff. Counter is a stat power used by Pit or a fighter in Uprising where during the time the power is active, any attack that hits the user will be retaliated. **'Lightweight': Palutena’s speed and jumping abilities double for 12 seconds at the cost of her defense being cut in half. Afterwards, her ground and air movements are reduced to half then what they normally were for 5 seconds. Lightweight is a stat power used by Pit or a fighter in Uprising where he increases the speed and avoids being tired at the cost of reduced defense. **'Celestial Firework': Palutena shoots up fireworks that explode slightly above her, while being invulnerable upon activation. Celestial Firework is a move used by Pit in Uprising in which he launches fireworks while saying the goddess is helping him. *'Final Smash - Black Hole Laser': Palutena activates Black Hole to draw in opponents and trap them, and then fires Mega Laser to inflict damage on them. Both items are used in Uprising Black Hole is a move exclusive to Together Mode that deals minor damage, but pulls enemies to the center and prevent them from leaving the fire range. Mega Laser deals high damage to a large group of enemies, and can be used in single or multiplayer mode. Alternate outfits: *'White' (default) *'Pink': Resembles her in-game sprite in the original Kid Icarus. *'Cyan': Resembles her original concept art in the original Kid Icarus. *'Green': Resembles her appearance in Kid Icarus instructions booklet. *'Blue': Resembles the color scheme of Pandora from Kid Icarus: Uprising. *'Red': Resembles Viridi. *'Black': Resembles Dark Pit. *'Purple': Resembles the color scheme of Medusa from Kid Icarus: Uprising. Dark Pit Pit’s rival from Kid Icarus Uprising appears as a new character in the game, and the only regularly unlockable Kid Icarus character. In the 3DS version he's unlocked by playing 50 VS Matches or completing Classic Mode with three characters; in the Wii U version he's unlocked by playing 40 VS Matches or clearing All-Star Mode on normal difficulty. In the Boxing Ring stage, he is referred to as “Dark-Winged Doppelgänger”, referencing he is a dark angel and that he is very similar to Pit. He's a clone of Pit, sharing the same attributes and most of the same moves. The only differences in standard attacks are his neutral infinite finisher having a smaller hit box, and forward tilt attack having less knock-back and better locking. The most notable difference lies in his special attacks and Final Smash. While the customization of these moves give similar changes compared to Pit, his base neutral and side specials are different from the counterpart based on their names and stats. He even gets a completely different Final Smash. These are: *'Neutral - Silver Bow:' Besides the change in name, the dark colored arrows deal more damage and travel faster than the ones with Palutena Bow, but they have shorter duration and less maneuverability. Even though Dark Pit had the Silver Bow since Chapter 6 of Uprising, he did not fire dark arrows with it. The dark arrows most likely reference the dark shots fired from the First Blade in the same game. *'Side - Electroshock Arm:' The attack deals more damage and knockback, while hitting at a more horizontal angle than Upperdash Arm. The custom changes to Electrocut Arm act very similar to the ones with Interception Arm, though it has less range. Although Dark Pit does not use the Arms weapon in Uprising (unless the player equips it when controlling him), Pit uses it. The weapon inflicts paralysis and has expanding charged shots. *'Final Smash - Dark Pit Staff:' Dark Pit takes out his staff and fires a powerful horizontal shot, while quipping "Goodbye!" or "It's time!". The Dark Pit Staff is used by Dark Pit in Uprising''during Chapter 6 at the hilltop, which can inflict a large amount of damage from a far distance. The effects and visuals in the final smash also look similar to the charge shot during air battles in the game. Alternate outfits: *'Black': (default) *'Green': Could resemble a Mik or Waver from ''Uprising. *'Brown': Resembles Magnus. *'Yellow' *'Red': A possible reference to red Pandora from Uprising. *'Blue': A possible reference to the blue Hewdraw head and regular Pandora from Uprising. *'White': A counterpart to Pit’s Black outfit, since that’s what Dark Pit was based around. *'Purple': May resemble the Eggplant Wizard from the original Kid Icarus. Smash Run enemies This 3DS-exclusive mode features many enemies that must be fought by players. 19 (17 if counting Skullter enemies as one) of these originate from the Kid Icarus series, making it the most amount of Smash Run enemies from one series. Boom Stomper The powerful enemy in the Forces of Nature army in Kid Icarus: Uprising. It walks on two stubby legs and attacks by jumping and crashing into the ground. Both the direct hit and the resulting earthquake will deal damage and heavy knockback, though the latter only if the player is on the ground. Its body does not take much damage, but the leaf on its top is highly vulnerable. Bumpety Bomb The explosive enemy in the Forces of Nature army in Kid Icarus: Uprising. The front side of it will resist attacks, as it tries to rush at nearby fighters. It is vulnerable from behind, below, or from being grabbed. Defeating it or waiting for it to time out will cause it to explode, but defeating it will also give stats. Clubberskull The powerful enemy in the Underworld Army in Kid Icarus: Uprising. It’s a rare enemy in Smash Run and has higher health than most enemies, effectively serving as a mini-boss in the mode. It starts off confined within the skull until it’s been attacked. Afterwards, they are released and let out a deafening wail. It can either go forward while smashing its fists on the ground, also hitting and defeating other enemies, or generate a shock wave which pushes players away. Daphne A recurring enemy in the Underworld of Kid Icarus, it’s based specifically on its appearance from Kid Icarus: Uprising. It floats in the air, and attacks by opening and releasing two slow-moving projectiles that explode on contact and can be reflected. Flage A recurring enemy in the Forces of Nature army in Kid Icarus: Uprising. They are normally invisible, their presence denoted only by their shadow, but when close enough to the player they materialize and start attacking with a flurry of slashes. Lethinium A rare enemy in the Forces of Nature army in Kid Icarus: Uprising. They remain stationary, pointing at the player, charging, and finally shooting a powerful, continuous beam. Lurchthron A recurring enemy in the Forces of Nature army in Kid Icarus: Uprising. They appear large as they float slowly. Each segment on its body shoots out reflective projectiles and they can be destroyed. The only way to defeat the enemy is to attack the head. Mahva A recurring enemy in the Forces of Nature army in Kid Icarus: Uprising. It surrounds itself in a barrier that would defend it and other enemies. The barrier can be broken through hits to the point the barrier shatters and the Mahva tries to run away. Megonta A powerful enemy in the Forces of Nature army in Kid Icarus: Uprising. When seeing the player, it will attempt to roll him/her, giving heavy knock-back. Its exposed underside is its weak point. Mimicutie A disguised enemy in Kid Icarus: Uprising. In Smash Run, they appear as chests in the area, but they face towards the screen. If a character approaches a Mimicutie, it will sprout a pair of legs and start attacking, actively and very quickly pursuing the player if (s)he tries to run away. It can attack either with a flurry of kicks or a powerful spinning slide. Monoeye A recurring enemy in the Underworld of Kid Icarus, it’s based specifically on its appearance from Kid Icarus: Uprising. It flies around, and occasionally stops: its eye starts glowing, and after a short while it shoots a single damaging energy projectile at the player. Nutski A recurring enemy in the Forces of Nature army in Kid Icarus: Uprising. It flits around with erratic movement and pauses periodically to attack the player with seeds. Nutski attack in either rounds of three small seeds that bounce off of walls or one large, explosive seed. Orne A rare enemy in the Underworld Army in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Orne will try to approach the player and use its Obliviate ability to destroy anyone in contact. It is invincible to attacks and the only way to avoid the effects of the ability is to be currently invincible with the effects of Super Star. Reaper & Reapette Recurring enemies in the Underworld of Kid Icarus, they’re based specifically on their appearances from Kid Icarus: Uprising. The Reaper acts as the main enemy as he remains stationary and looks around himself. Upon noticing a player, he starts attacking, sending out homing Reapettes which make characters trip on contact. If close enough, he also attacks with a scythe swipe which does high damage and knockback. While a Reaper is activated, a whimsical 8-bit tune (the same heard in the Kid Icarus series in the same circumstance) overrides any prior music. Skuttler A recurring enemy in the Underworld Army in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Skuttlers come in three variants. The main one tries to attack with a club and flies away if left alone. Skuttler Cannoneer The Skuttler Cannoneer shoots a projectile at the player. The projectile's behavior depends on the cannon's color: a green cannon shoots cannonballs, a blue one shoots energy projectiles and a red one shoots a single, slow homing missile. Skuttler Mage The Skuttler Mage takes aim at the player with a crosshair, and if not interrupted casts a stat-reducing spell. It can also strike the him/her directly with their club, which also causes stat reductions. Souflee A rare enemy in Kid Icarus: Uprising. They remain stationary, pointing at the player, charging, and finally shooting a powerful, continuous beam. They often move around in the stage, distancing themselves from any player, and drop large amounts of power ups when defeated. There is even an event in Smash Run called "Souflee Fest" where the players must defeat the Souflee, but avoid the Orne. Zuree A recurring enemy in the Underworld of Kid Icarus, it’s based specifically on its appearance from Kid Icarus: Uprising. It spends most of its time in an intangible flame form, occasionally materializing near the player and attacking with a strong claw swipe. It can only be damaged when in its physical form. Stages Both versions feature one new starter stage. While the 3DS only has one Kid Icarus stage, the Wii U version also includes the Skyworld stage returning unchanged from Brawl. A peculiarity of the Skyworld stage in this game is that when used in an 8-Player Smash, it will remain in its basic form during the whole match with up to 6 players on it. New stages are: Reset Bomb Forest A stage based on the eleventh chapter of Kid Icarus Uprising. The stage has two basic layouts. The first part is set in the ruins of a castle, with two main platforms which reach the lower blast line. They are separated by a pit with a wooden soft platform over it. On the right side there are two other similar platforms, one above the other. In the background a fierce battle is taking place. After a minute, a giant image of Viridi appears in the background and drops the Reset Bomb in the background. This results in a white flash with an invisible platform. The second part is in the forest the bomb created, with platforms scattered throughout. Part of the castle can also be seen by the “C” looking platform on the left side of the stage. Also, a Lurchthorn can appear at the bottom of the stage, hurting anyone that approaches it. After another minute, the white flash and invisible platform appear again, setting the stage back to how it was originally and starting the cycle all over again. When the stage is played in Omega form it consists of the main platform in the first setting, never transitioning to the second setting. Palutena’s Temple The stage is based on the place Palutena lives and gets captured in Kid Icarus games. The stage is split into the four sections. The top sections are connected through a bridge with spikes suspended by a chain. In the top-left is a mini-stage that is very close to the top blast line. After enough time passes, it will go above the top blast line, dropping off any fighters on it. On the top-right part of the stage, when the platform floats to the top, three platforms appear for a while and then disappear when the platform is ready to float down. In the bottom-left zone are a couple of springs inside a cave reminiscent of the bottom area of Temple, with a spiked mace ball in the center of the area. On the left of this area, a ledge occasionally extends out of the wall, potentially boosting recovery. The bottom-right area is mostly blank space with several platforms, reminiscent of the Maze Sample Stage from Brawl. This stage features an Easter Egg where if the player is playing as Pit, he can receive special conversations in the style of Guidances, featuring Palutena and Viridi. Similar to the Codec Conversations, once he does a taunt, one of these responders will reveal a piece of information the character Snake is fighter against, including himself. Dark Pit and Chrom are also featured in the Guidances for Dark Pit and Robin separately. For more information on the Guidances, see here. In Omega form the stage consists in one single platform based on the rising platform in front of Palutena's statue from the normal form albeit larger, set in front of the same statue. Items Back Shield Daybreak Killer Eye Ore Club X Bomb Assist Trophies Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS features two Assist Trophies from the Kid Icarus franchise. Magnus Phosphora Mii Fighter Costume Smash Tour elements Trophies Masterpieces Music Tracks Other references The Drill item bears a strong resemblance to the Drill Arm in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate *3 playable characters (2 unique, 1 echo) *3 stages *6 items *1 Assist Trophy (Phosphora) *26 spirits *13 music tracks Playable characters Pit Dark Pit Palutena Stages Items Staff Phosphora Spirits Other references Pit’s new Star KO scream has him yell the line, “I never learned how to read!”, a reference to the beginning of Chapter 17 of Kid Icarus: Uprising. License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links